Miracle (Dark Souls III)
Miracle are a class of spells used in Dark Souls III General Information Miracles are aligned with Faith (Dark Souls III). To cast a miracle, a player requires a Talisman or Chime. There are also unique weapons (Dark Souls III) that can act as a medium for casting miracles. Miracles can be purchased from Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch with the discovery of Divine Braille Tomes found in game. Other miracles can be found as lootable items on corpses or inside chests. Most miracles will focus on buffing or healing the player and allies in some way while others will focus on large damage outputs. Miracles {| style="width: 100%; text-align:center; border-radius:10px; box-shadow:0 0 5px 3px black;" class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! style="text-align: center; border-radius:10px 0 0 0; width:140px; "|Miracle ! style="text-align: center; width: 250px;"|Effect ! style="text-align: center; width: 65px;"| FP Used ! style="text-align: center; width: 40px;"| Slots ! style="text-align: center; width: 30px;"| Faith ! style="text-align: center; border-radius:0 10px 0 0; width: 120px;"|Location |- | Atonement | Causes enemies to flock to players location. | 15 | 1 | 18 |Farron Keep treasure |- | Blessed Weapon | Adds slow HP regeneration and Faith scaling to weapon | 35 | 1 | 15 | Give Braille Divine Tome of Lothric to Irina of Carim |- | Bountiful Light | Gradually restores a large amount of HP | 45 | 1 | 25 | Give Braille Divine Tome of Lothric to Irina of Carim |- | Bountiful Sunlight (Dark Souls III) | Gradually restores a large amount of HP for self and broad area | 70 | 2 | 35 | Transposed from the Soul of Rosaria by Ludleth of Courland |- | Caressing Tears | Cures Bleed, Poison, and Frostbite for self and others in vicinity | 14 | 1 | 12 | Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Dark Blade | Reinforces weapon with Dark | 50 | 1 | 30 | Sold by Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch after giving Londor Braille Divine Tome |- | Dead Again (Dark Souls III) | Causes nearby corpses to explode on contact with other enemies towards the location of the nearest enemy or invader. | 45 | 1 | 23/15int | Sold by Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch after giving them the Londor Braille Divine Tome |- | Deep Protection | Slightly boosts attack, damage, absorption, resistance, and stamina recovery speed. | 25 | 1 | 20 | Sold by Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch once given the Deep Braille Divine Tome |- | Divine Pillars of Light | Brings down multiple pillars of light around the player | 3 | 1 | 30 | Lothric Castle treasure |- | Dorhy's Gnawing | Summons a large insect swarm to feast on foes | 24 | 1 | 25 | Irithyll of the Boreal Valley |- | Emit Force | Launches a projectile ball of force that will damage and stagger/knockdown enemies. | 20 | 1 | 18 | Gift form Siegward of Catarina in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley as part of his questline. |- | Force (Dark Souls III) | Emits a shockwave around the player dealing no damage, but can stagger enemies. Can also deflect projectiles. | 26 | 1 | 12 | Sold by Irina of Carim after giving her the Braille Divine Tome of Carim |- | Gnaw | Summons an insect swarm to feast on foes | 18 | 1 | 18 | Sold by Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch after giving either of them Deep Braille Divine Tome |- | Great Heal (Dark Souls III) | Restores a large amount of HP for self and those in the vicinity | 65 | 1 | 25 | Irithyll of the Boreal Valley treasure |- | Great Lightning Spear (Dark Souls III) | Hurls a larger lightning spear at the target | 38 | 1 | 30 | Warriors of Sunlight rank 2 reward. |- | Great Magic Barrier (Dark Souls III) |Greatly increases magic damage absorption. | 45 | 2 | 25 | Archdragon Peak reward |- | Heal | Restores small amount HP for self and those in the vicinity. | 45 | 1 | 12 | Starting miracle for Cleric. Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Heal Aid | Restores small amount of HP | 27 | 1 | 8 | Starting miracle for Herald. Sold by Shrine Handmaid. |- | Homeward (Dark Souls III) | Returns the player to last bonfire or Firelink Shrine (Dark Souls III). | 30 | 1 | 18 | Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Lifehunt Scythe (Dark Souls III) | Steals the HP of foes hit by an illusory scythe cast in front of the player | 25 | 1 | 22 | Transposed from the Soul of Aldrich by Ludleth of Courland |- | Lightning Blade | Reinforces weapon with lightening. | 50 | 1 | 30 | Irithyll Dungeon |- | Lightning Spear | Hurls a lightning spear at the target. | 27 | 1 | 20 | Road of Sacrifices treasure. |- | Lightning Stake | Strikes with a stake of lightning at the target | 50 | 2 | 35 | Dropped by the Carthus Sandworm in Smouldering Lake |- | Lightning Storm | Strikes with several bolts of lightning around the player. | 50 | 2 | 45 | Transposed from the Soul of the Nameless King by Ludleth of Courland |- | Magic Barrier (Dark Souls III) | Increases Magic damage absorption | 30 | 1 | 15 | Sold by Irina of Carim after giving the Braille Divine Tome of Carim |- | Med Heal (Dark Souls III) | Restores a moderate amount of HP for self and allies in vicinity. | 55 | 1 | 15 | Sold by Irina of Carim after giving the Braille Divine Tome of Carim |- | Replenishment (Dark Souls III) | Gradually restores HP over a period of time. | 30 | 1 | 15 | Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Sacred Oath (Dark Souls III) | Reduces damage taken and increases damage dealt by 10%. | 65 | 2 | 28 | Rank 1 Warriors of Sunlight reward. |- | Seek Guidance (Dark Souls III) | Displays extra messages and developer-made messages. Reveals summon signs without the use of an Ember. | 30 | 1 | 18 | Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Soothing Sunlight (Dark Souls II) | Restores a very large amount of HP for self and those in the general area. | 80 | 1 | 45 | Sold by Irina of Carim |- | Sunlight Spear (Dark Souls III) | Hurls a sunlight spear at the target. | 60 | 1 | 40 | Transposed from the Soul of the Lords by Ludleth of Courland |- | Tears of Denial | Upon reaching 0 HP, the player will regain a small amount of HP, preventing the would-be death. | 100 | 2 | 15 | Sold by Irina of Carim after giving the Braille Divine Tome of Carim. |- | Vow of Silence (Dark Souls III) | Prevents spells in the vicinity, including the caster's. | 35 | 2 | 30 | Sold by Irina of Carim or Karla the Witch after giving either the Londor Braille Divine Tome |- | Wrath of the Gods (Dark souls III) | Emits a shockwave around the player dealing heavy damage. | 40 | 2 | 30 | Profaned Capital treasure |-